forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ir'revrykal
Welcome! Well met, Ir'revrykal, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the List of novels in order of publication page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Hashimashadoo (talk) 10:04, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the Good Work So Far It's nice to see someone joining in whom I don't have to welcome with a vast list of things to correct. Thanks! ~ Lhynard (talk) 20:40, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 06:04, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, it looks like you'd made a great start on the wiki. Kaeth was a great first article. Welcome aboard and thanks for getting involved. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:09, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Glad to help out! --Ir'revrykal (talk) 12:56, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Ir're, excellent work on the wiki so far! - Darkwynters (talk) 23:35, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Null edits You don't need to edit a page to update the cache. Appending "?action=purge" to the URL should suffice. —Moviesign (talk) 13:50, March 2, 2016 (UTC) *Noted. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 15:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Trading cards requests Hello! Might you perhaps take requests for AD&D Trading Cards articles? I have just learned that the generic class of wild mages is supposed to have originated in the Realms. Now I am wondering if the trading cards Nahal the Incorrigible and Hornung the Anarch might feature those heroes who each created several wild magic spells. Either way, thanks for your time. Daranios (talk) 19:47, May 10, 2016 (UTC) *Aye, those cards should have brief bios and art of the characters in question. Hornung's is going to be especially rare, but I am fairly certain the art for Hornung was re-used in a Spellfire card (see here). I am currently working on indexing the 1992 series, but if I am lucky enough to find those cards whilst combing through 1993 series booster packs, I will write up all I find. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 18:12, May 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Sounds great, thanks! Daranios (talk) 18:35, May 18, 2016 (UTC) On that note, do you have anything to add for 1993 #26 Balian's Yellow Ioun Stone and 1993 rare #7 Daltim Flamefist? The former is for my ioun stone project (I turned your request into a major project after finding so much lore for it) and the latter because he might mentor a PC in my game at some point. Thanks! — BadCatMan (talk) 09:58, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :I'll do a write-up of Balian's (I happened to find it in an alternate source). The rare is going to take some time due to the nature of rares and the scarcity of 1993 series booster pack boxes. But I'll get it done eventually. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 14:00, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks, but no rush or worries. Do you have these yourself, or are you working off an online archive? I know some websites present information for these trading cards, and I've found a few in the past by scouring the net. — BadCatMan (talk) 06:20, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :::At first, I relied on online sources, but that only got me so far. Thus, I scoured eBay, and now I have a huge amount of unopened cards sitting on my "to-do" shelf. I'm working through the cards, but storing them properly is slow and meticulous work, hence the "eventually". I'm happy to help out with any requests. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 07:48, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Hey, haven't seen you in about a month; I hope all is well. You were doing great work for the short time you were with us. ~ Lhynard (talk) 03:45, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Computer game categories I see you've been removing categories from many pages related to computer games. Are you replacing them with anything? Did I miss a discussion somewhere? I thought the old categories were at least useful, so I'm curious what your plan is. We can easily use the template to re-categorize the pages you've been updating, if that is your plan. What is the new categorization scheme? —Moviesign (talk) 13:44, January 26, 2017 (UTC) : There's no way I could find the discussion, but it did come up. I think it was BadCat who was arguing that they are silly cats, since we don't have categories for every other kind of source. I definitely agree. Properly, computer game articles should have indices, just as books do, and articles should have the games listed in the Appearances section, as they do. ~ Lhynard (talk) 13:59, January 26, 2017 (UTC) : Hey. Essentially what Lhynard was saying. The computer game categories are a product of this wiki's early days, when computer game information was considered outright non-canon, so it made sense to have a special set of categories for game-only articles. Now, it seems less necessary, especially if games are the only type of media that is categorized by source. If the wiki wanted to adopt a scheme where everything is organized by source, that would be another matter. As Lhynard mentioned, indices should fill the same role as the "old" categories, although I readily admit they are in a lacking state right now. Aplogogies for jumping the gun on this without going through proper consensus processes. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 15:00, January 26, 2017 (UTC) ::No worries, I'm just not used to seeing categories removed wholesale. I don't have a dog in this fight, so carry on. —Moviesign (talk) 20:03, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, I think it's fine to remove them. I had been removing them as I came across video-game-based articles with them. — BadCatMan (talk) 10:05, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Class Index Thanks for the suggestion but its not what i was looking for. WHen I asked for a list to compare which class is a counterpart to what, I meant in terms of characteristics. For example, I found invokers and sorcerers the same because they were born with their magic instead of having to train for it. I didnt mean in terms of video game logic :Okay. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 05:33, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Dragon+ citations I see you created a citation for a Dragon+ article, so thank you. If there are going to be a lot of these, I'd like to organize them like we have done for Category:Dragon citation templates and create a template. Pursuant to this, I have a few questions for you. # How did you find the direct link to the PDF file (http://media.wizards.com/2017/dnd/dragon/DRA12_barbersilverymoon_jbt.pdf)? I looked around the dragonmag.com site and did not see any obvious way to get a direct link. Never mind, I found it. Had to disable my script blocker. # Do you think we need wiki articles for issues of Dragon+ like we have for Dragon magazine? The reason I ask is because I'd like to put a link in the citation, if so. # The web site has "page numbers" for articles (Barber of Silverymoon is page 17) so we'd need to distinguish between the web site page and the PDF page somehow. Not all Dragon+ articles are available in PDF form, so I think we're going to need two citations. One for the magazine and one for the PDF, similar to what I have done with the Category:Elminster Speaks citation templates. Any thoughts on this, pro or con? —Moviesign (talk) 14:49, June 17, 2017 (UTC) :Apologies for the rushed implementation. It definitely looks like Wizards is focusing on adding more lore-related content to Dragon+, so there will no doubt be more citations. I've made a few issue articles already (Category:Dragon+ issues), which are roughly as useful as the equivalent articles on Dragon magazine issues. :PDF supplements like The Barber of Silverymoon are not common (I can't recall any other instances at the top off my head), but it's likely there will be more in the future. I think you're quite right in that we should mirror the implementation used for Dragon magazine citations, and keep separate citation templates for instances of PDF/whatever supplements. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 14:58, June 17, 2017 (UTC)